The Man behind the Monster
by Maddiethegraverobber
Summary: In the aftermath of Don Juan The Phantom must leave Paris with the help of Madame Giry. using his stay in the country side he comes across someone who could change everything. Rating May change to M in future chapters
1. Beneath the Opera house

**AN: It's been awhile since I've written a PhanPhic so Im sorry if any characters are slightly Out of character. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTO it belongs to Andrew loud webber. I do however Own my OC madi **

Man behind the Monster

Chapter 1: Beneath the Opera house

"Erik you can not stay here the police will find you if you do." Madame Giry stressed, we were in one of my secret rooms in the Labyrinth.

"Where do you expect me to go Antoinette I am the most wanted man in Paris!" I exclaimed my temper getting the better of me. i watched her think for a few moments then she smiled and turned to me.

"Meg and I have a cottage in the woods north of here. We usually stay there during the winter holiday. No one would bother you and you could stay until thing cool down here. Not to mention it would be good for you to be away from current news." She said.

"Why must you remind me." I sighed.

"Erik I will have none of this Depressive behavior from you! Come now Meg and I will help you gather your things."

"Where is the little Ballet rat anyway?" I asked.

"She should be in you lair." She replied clearly annoyed.

"Come we have much to do." She added headed toward the lair.

Upon my entrance of my lair I sighed at the state of disarray the place was in thanks to the angry mob of Opera staff.

'Insolent Brutes they have no idea what they've destroyed! All my work put to waste." I hissed disgusted by the careless destruction.

"You can always make new work Erik,And perhaps it's best you do dwelling in the past will get you no where." Antoinette said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Pack up what ever is still intact leave the rest." I sighed. I looked down at the floor which was strewn with drawings of Christine mostly burned or water damaged.

"Oh Christine..."

"Erik, please I hate seeing you suffer so. Promise me you will try and forget Christine in your time away from the city." She pleaded.

I did not answer her instead I walked past to where Meg was gather some of my belongings.

"Yes Monisuer ." Meg chirped looking over her shoulder.

"Nothing carry on." I said hastily.

That night Antoinette lead Me to a darkened street corner.

"Now tell me Antoinette how do you plan to sneak me from the city?"

"If you had any sort of patience you would find out, here out this on." She said handing me a black hooded traveling cloak.

"We will take my carriage. My servant boy Riden will take us, He will not reveal to anyone what has taken place tonight." She said as a carriage pulled up driven by four black horses.

"Evening Madame." The young boy who drove the carriage said tipping his head.

"You as well miss." He added as Meg walked up carrying the remainder of my things.

"Hello Riden." She said.

"Madame you are aware of that cloaked figure behind you now aren't you?"

"Yes, He is a friend. We are taking him to the cottage." Antoinette explained to the boy.

I followed her and Meg into the carriage as Riden loaded my things.

"You sure you trust him Madame?" the boy said the concern in his voice angered me.

"He is Harmless child."  
>"I doubt he's harmless Madame but I'll take your word for it." He said climbed up onto the driving seat.<p>

"Maman calls you Erik, is that your name?" Meg asked breaking the silence.

"Yes. Did you think my name was Phantom...Opera ghost?" I asked.

"No... It's...Christine called you.."

"The Angel of Music. Well I am no angel I am simply Erik." I muttered.

"You should get some rest. We have about an hours travel to the cottage." Antoinette said.

"Erik, Wake up we are approaching." Antoinette's voice jarred me from my sleep momentarily forgetting where I was. I looked out the window of the carriage and saw a small village.

"This is Pax Fortus. The townsfolk are nice and they should be of no problem to you. Should you wish to venture into town is of your own accord, but I will have Riden deliver you supplies weekly." She said. The cottage itself was ten minutes away from Pax Fortus by a small trail in the woods.

"I am fine with your arrangements with the boy. As I will venture into town only if it is of absolute importance." I said as the carriage came to a stop.

Inside the cottage where five rooms two bedrooms, A study, A a bathroom and a den with a kitchen attached each room had it's own fire place. I helped Meg and Riden unload my belongings into the cottage along with this weeks supplies.

"I will come to visit you as time permits.I will write often and Meg and I will be here on Winter holiday for certain. Be safe Erik." Antoinette said her caring gaze crossing my face.

"I will Madame."

She seemed pleased and after unhooking one horse to give to me the three left.

"So now I am Alone." I mused heading to the study.

**AN: Please Review if you like it :)**


	2. A Face will still Pursue you

Chapter 2 : A Face will still pursue you

I had been at the cottage for a week, The boy Riden would be coming later. But out of curiosity and boredom I decided to venture into town. Taking the traveling cloak of the wall and putting it on I headed for the pasture where the horse who I had taken to calling Nero was waiting. After saddling him up I headed to Pax Fortus. As I entered the town the townsfolk stopped what they were doing to stare at me I supposed they had not seen such a sight as a black cloaked rider with his hood drawn riding on a black horse.

I supposed that I looked to them as the image of Death himself.

"Can I help you with anything Monsieur?" a women asked carefully walking in front on Nero.

"No I am simply passing through." I said dismounting Nero, then I remembered the letter I had brought with me.

"On second thought Madame, could you tell me where the Post office is?"

She nodded and silently lead me to the building.

I walked in the man behind the counter immediately shot me a cold glare.

"You're not from around these parts are you Monsieur." He said.

"No..."

"You're not one of _Her_ associates are you?" He growled.

"I know not of who you speak the Madame you are referring to is of the Giry family name." I said my tone of voice becoming more threatening.

"Giry? You mean Antoinette . If you're here on business from her never mind then." He replied his attitude becoming more open.

"Yes. and if you don't mind Monsieur I need this letter delivered to her."

"I'll get on it." He said I nodded then left.

When I arrived back at the cottage I noticed the boy's carriage in the yard but upon entering I did not see him, so I thought it safe to take of the cloak.

"I know that Mask. You're that Phantom of the opera everyone's been talking about! And the Madame is protecting you." The boy exclaimed walking in from the back room.

I growled "Yes boy it's true I am the Phantom. And so help me if you tell a soul you'll be joining Buquet and Piangi!"

"I won't tell even a mouse Monsieur." He pleaded.

" go!" I barked. As the boy turned to leave I thought entered my head.

"Wait a second Boy. Tell me do you know anything about the goings on in Pax Fortus?"

"A little why?"

"I was sending a letter today and the post master asked if I was here with a girl. He seemed very angry about it is this girl?"

"Oh _Her_. Well no one really knows who she is. She's just some girl who's been coming through town at various times since last year everytime she appears and leaves the Police come through the town. The townsfolk believe she's bad luck or something."

"I see."

"And that's not all. There's something off about her."

'What do you mean?"

"I couldn't explain it, I've seen her before and it's like she's got some secret or something that you can feel physically but can't see." He explained.

"Well I shall wait and see her for myself then."

"I really should be going Monsieur. The Madame wishes you well and reminds you that she and Meg should be returning within two weeks time." The boy said hurriedly walking out the door.

"_Perhaps I have made the boy say to much, but what could be so wrong with this girl that merely talking about her was enough to put one into a panic." _ I thought.

As night began to fall a storm rolled in I brought Nero into the small shed in the back the hurried back to the cottage.

_I was standing in my lair Christine on the ground in tears, the Vicomte restrained with a noose around his neck. Christine begged me to release him, But I had no urge to instead I grabbed the rope_

I was awoken from my sleep by a thud sound at my door. Placing my mask on my face I carefully walked to door upon opening it I was greeted to the sight of a girl soaked with rain and Blood. She had long black hair and green eyes that were dulled by fever.

"Please...Monsieur...could...yo..." She spoke weakly but before she could finish she collapsed I caught her before she could hit the ground and brought her inside.

**AN: Cliffhanger Mwhahaha :)**


	3. No Backwards Glances

Chapter 3

No backwards Glances

As I carried the strange girl into the house I noticed something, along with various cuts from which blood spilled from she had a knife with the blade completely embedded in her upper right thigh. I took her to the bed in the study as it was closest.

"_I will have to cut her top off. What have I gotten myself into. couldn't she have collapsed at someone Else's doorstep."_ I thought shaking my head. I walked into the other room to collect the supplies I would need to hopefully successfully patch this girl up.

I walked up to cut off her top that was soaked with rain and sticky with blood when I for the first time noticed what she was wearing. Her top was a loose fitting piece much like Gypsy girls wear, and she worn a skirt but it was crudely sown into a pant like garment.

"What a strange girl you are." I muttered as I cut the cloth from her body.

"_This is Strictly to keep her alive, why do I feel bad about doing this." _

She had even more cuts under her top.

"_Wait these aren't simple cuts they're stab wounds."_ It clicked I looked at the knife stuck in her leg it was about the size that would make such wounds. I began the task of cleaning her numerous wounds and bandaging them.

"_What kind of trouble could she have gotten in to sustain such injuries. This was no accident whoever did this to her did it with a purpose."_

"_**And why do you care. For all you know She could have killed someone if she's the girl every one's talking about. What if the police come here then you'll really be done for."**_ I sighed as the darker half of my personality came into my thoughts.

"_No. I will help her. She came here looking for help. Antoinette could have left me to die but she didn't. So I will not let this girl die." _

I realized I would have to remove her pants as well. I did so with out cutting them off except around the area where the knife protruded. Modesty would have gotten the better of me if not for what I saw. Just below the knife on her right leg was a large ragged scar which zig-zagged down her leg ending at the base of her ankle. I could not help but stare at his anomaly what had caused a injury of that magnitude and from the looks of it ,it had only been there at least two years. I proceed to shake the initial shock and began to treat the minor wounds on her legs.

Then I turned my attention to the knife. I knew I had to be careful about going about this removing the knife could cause her to bleed out if it had cut through an artery or vein. I knew the wound would require stitches which I had a small amount of practice with from patching myself up after various miscalculations with building certain traps. Knowing she could awake at anytime I needed to do this quickly yet carefully. I placed a hand over the handle of the knife and slowly began to pull it out luckily it seemed to be a clean stab as the knife was not lodged in anything. Finally the tip of the knife emerged from the wound and I immediately put pressure on the wound with a cloth.

"_This is far from over." _I thought I had no idea how much time had passed since the girl had arrived yet I could feel this ordeal was taking it's toll on me as well.

"_and once her wounds are treated I still have her fever to deal with. This girl is more work then I thought."_

"_**Why not get rid of her then I doubt anyone would notice I mean look at the condition she's in it would be easy to dispose of her and make it look as if her wounds killed her. And why do you care. She's not Christine."**_

"_I told you once I will not tell you again I will not Abandon her No one deserves to die a slow painful death." _I turned my attention back to the girl noticing the bleeding in her stab wound had slowed considerably I began to clean it. Even in her unconscious state I watched discomfort flash across her face as I did so. I started the slow process of stitching her up next and as I wrapped the wound in bandage I noticed the moon was beginning to set. A whole night had passed while I worked on her yet it felt like eternity. With her wounds finally treated I walked into the kitchen grabbing a rag and wetting it placing it on her forehead. She seemed to have small scars all over her body other then her head.

Exhausted I decided to sleep on the couch in the den so if she stirred I'd be able to here her.

"_This isn't the opera house" I mused instead I stood in a snow covered forest I felt myself compelled to walk through the forest towards a series of lights in the distance I found myself in a gypsy camp a familiar one the one which most of my childhood was spent. As I continued to walk forward when I felt something bump me I looked down to see a sight I had not seen since I was a child A younger version of Antoinette ._

"_Pardon me Monsieur." She said walking by. Curiously I found my self following came to a tent one I knew too well I walked in and in the center was a cage, yet instead of it being me it was Her the girl. She looked straight at me except instead of her eyes being dull as I had seen they were bright and seemed to pierce into my very soul._

"_Free me" Her voice rang though my thoughts._

"_Look at me." I did now she had several knives sticking out from every spot on her I had seen a scar. _

"_Kill me, Free me."_

"_**She's not Christine."**_

I awoke with a start I went to check to make sure the girl was still alive. She was.

"What could this mean."

"**You'll have to figure that one out won't you?" **

Sometimes the voice of my darker side seemed to know more then I did even though I knew that was not possible. I sighed and went to write letter to Antoinette.

"_Antoinette,_

_I write to inform you that the next time you send the boy have him bring double the supplies. I am currently protecting a severely injured Girl. I would appreciate if you could stop to visit sooner then two weeks but I understand if you are unable to._

_Signed,_

_Erik"_

"I hate to leave her. But Antoinette must get this letter." I said placing the travelling cloak on.

I returned from Pax Fortus to find the girl safe and still asleep.

"So now I wait." I sighed sitting down next to the girls bedside.

**AN: Hope you guys are liking it. Reviews are Helpful :)**


	4. Notes

Chapter 4  
>Notes<p>

Two days had past and the strange girl had only woken briefly and I was sure she had not even noticed my presence. I heard the sound of a horse I looked out the window and could see it was the post master. I quickly put my cloak on and answered the door.  
>"A letter for you Monsieur." He said handing me an envelope.<br>I nodded taking it hurrying back inside. Taking the cloak off I open the letter.

_"Erik,_  
><em>I can't believe what I am reading. You took someone in? I guess I should not be this surprised. How ever I am worried about the health of your little guest. I may be able to visit you by Wednesday. I will however be sending Riden in before his normal time.<em>  
><em>Stay safe <em>  
><em>Antoinette."<em>

**_"You shouldn't have sent that letter. Now we can't dispose of her."_**

I sighed walking into the study I placed a hand on the girls forehead to feel her temperature and immediately her hand wrapped around my wrist and attempted to push it away.  
>"I didn't mean to." She muttered there was terror in her voice. I quickly removed my hand to keep her from becoming further upset.<br>_"What kind of life has this girl had. Covered in scars and that one on her she seems to think she's being punished." _  
>I heard a knock at the door cautiously I approached.<br>"Monsieur Phantom, I know you're in there." A familiar voice said.  
>I opened the door a crack and saw the Boy.<br>"Boy. You should know better then to surprise a Phantom." I hissed opening the door wider to allow him in. He laughed.  
>"So show me this girl you've acquired." He said. I took him to the study he peered inside and saw her he took a couple steps back.<br>"Something wrong Boy?" I asked.  
>"That...That's 's the girl the Townsfolk talk about. and you... you've brought her here." He stuttered.<br>"I thought you didn't believe in the Townsfolks superstition?"  
>"I don't but I told you there's something not right about her."<br>"Does it honestly look like I care there's not exactly anything right about me Boy." I said trying my hardest to control my temper.  
>"I apologize Monsieur. But I suppose you can make you're own opinions of her when she awakes." He said.<br>"Yes now if that is all Boy would you mind leaving me."  
>He nodded and left. I picked up the supplies he left I would need to change Her bandages. I walked into her room and pulled back the sheets she still had nothing on other then her under garments as dressing her now would be pointless. As I began to change the bandage on her right arm her eyes snapped open and I saw them clearly for the first the light they seemed to glow I could not help but feel shocked.<br>"What are you doing to me!" She cried clawing at my arm .  
>"Relax. I mean you now harm." I tried to calm her down.<br>"Oh god where are my clothes. They're going to find me."  
><strong>"I said be calm!" <strong>I exclaimed sounding more angry then I intended cursing myself mentally as the girl shyed away.  
>"Listen to me, I mean you no harm. You collapsed on my doorstep remember." I said in a soothing tone.<br>She nodded.  
>"You were injured quite badly. I had to remove you clothes to patch you up. I promise I did nothing more to you."<br>"I believe you Monsieur." She whispered.  
>"Would you mind telling me your name my dear?"<br>" Madilyne you may call me Madi Monsieur."  
>"Now Madilyne... Madi, Would you allow me to change you bandages?" I asked.<br>She slowly nodded. She seemed very uncomfortable while I worked especially when I went to work on her right leg she flinched as my hand brushed up against the jagged scar below her wound. When I was finished I stood in the door way to give her some space.  
>"I shall leave you to rest. If you need me just ?"<br>" Yes Monsieur." She said. I turned and walked away.  
>"Poor girl. Whatever has happened to her has left her traumatized."<br>**"Since when did you care about the state others are in. she's so flighty you'd think she'd break. She is defiantly no Christine."**  
><em>"I am very curious about this girl. The boy was right there is something strange her.<em>" I thought.

**AN: I apologize for the short chapter but I am tired and it is late. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Reviews help :)**


	5. Child of the wilderness

Chapter 5

Child of the wilderness

Madilyne was easy enough to care for now that she was what bothered me about her was how withdrawn she was. She wouldn't look in my direction at all when I was in the room with her unless I made her, which had many negative implications in itself. When she spoke it seemed as if she was terrified of being punished for the smallest stutter. I had given her some of Megs extra clothes that resembled what she had been wearing as she was very uncomfortable in only her under clothes.

"_I have to find out what caused her to be this way. "_

I slowly walked into the study where she sat in bed looking out the window into the woods, when she noticed my presence she immediately looked to the floor.

"Do I frighten you Mademoiselle ?" I asked

"N...No..I mean...Yes...But no..not for the reason you think." She said blushing glancing at me.

"I am no more afraid of you then I am of anyone else."

"You're afraid of people?" I said slowly walking towards her.

"Yes Monsieur."

"What would make you fear people?"

"My past is a complicated one Monsieur."

"I have time and believe me I've had my share of torment in my life." I said now standing right next to the bed.

"Very well Monsieur, you may as well take a seat." She said as I did she turned her head to at least be facing m direction though she still looked down at the floor with her piercing green eyes.

"It all began when I was very young Monsieur, At age five My parents sold me to the Gypsies because they believed me possessed because of my eyes I suppose. There I was quickly put to work cleaning the camps laundry and was kept far away from the Gypsy children. On occasion they would put me on show claiming me possessed by the devil himself. That was when this started." She ran a hand across the various scars on her arm.

"They punished me for anything they other children would blame their wrong doings on me and I would be punished for it.A few years later the women whose watch I was under married me to a man named Tobbar. He kept me as a slave. When he wasn't putting me on show he was working me to death. He would punish me for any mistake I made he gave me a strict list of rules to follow. I could not look directly at anyone especially not in the eyes. I was to speak only when spoken to, I was not allowed to falter with my words. I was to do as I was told no matter what. I broke the first two rules often and I was punished by Tobbar many times a day until I learned. Then one day Tobbar tried to force himself on me I refused and forced him off me and fought back, for that I was brutally punished. Tobbar had his friends hold me down while he heated a blade over a have seen the result for yourself I'm sure." She said flashing a glance towards her right leg.

"_No Wonder she's so afraid, She's been punished her entire life for mistakes she has every right to make."_

"_**And that idiot Gypsy forcing himself on a defenseless girl."**_

" But even then My troubles where not over Monsieur." She said seemingly reading my mind.

"Two months after Tobbar tried to force himself on me He tried again only this time he was not alone. He had with him a drunken wealthy Frenchmen who had come to the camp to see the of them tried to have there way with me, but something inside me snapped I killed both men. I fled the camp but it was too late the police were already on my trail. I went into hiding in the woods visiting towns I came across. It was all going well until a week go too. They got word I was heading this way and had an ambush ready I was being chased by one and I manage to knock his gun away from him but he in turn pulled out a knife and well you know the rest." She finished her eyes briefly meeting mine.

"I see. Well Mademoiselle know you are amongst a kindred spirit." I said getting up.

"If you need me call. Other wise I wish you pleasant dreams." I left her room and headed to mine.

"_**Insolent fools! Senselessly harming a girl they have made completely subservient to them And worse off forcing themselves upon her I can only imagine the mental turmoil this poor girl must deal with. I will help her live normally even if I must Kill every man, women, and Child in Paris." **_ My temper was raging I had not been this angry since that night on the rooftop. I was disgusted and I had wanted to get rid of her. Knowing what I knew now I felt no better then her Imprisoners for having such thoughts.

I calmed my thoughts considerably then turned my attention to the blank papers on the desk in my room and began to write.

**Madi's POV**

"_What was I thinking telling him like that, I don't even know his name and I just poor my past out to him. And what does he mean by he's a kindred spirit. But then again I can only wonder what is under that mask he wears." _I thought laying in my bed. My injures were beginning to cause me pain but I could deal with it. I had seen the raw fury in his eyes when he left I knew better then to bother someone who wished to be alone when in that state of anger.

"_I really hope I don't end up causing this man unwanted trouble. I'm not worth it anyway."_

I thought slowly positioning myself in a comfortable position and drifting off to sleep.

**AN: Now you've seen both of there perspectives and Got a history Lesson on Madi. or at least the history she wants you to know for now.**

**Please Review if you like :)**


End file.
